


Tawna's Fun

by Damien_Kova



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Breast Play, Creampie, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Tawna goes with Dingodile to his trailer for a bit of fun. And she’s eager for things to get started.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Tawna's Fun

Getting to see Coco and Crash again after so long was something that Tawna couldn’t help but see as a treat. And seeing the two dealing with Cortex and his antics brought back memories that Tawna was happy that she still had. She even started to help the duo out during their journey, wanting them to succeed in what they were doing. Though, she had a different way of going about things. And that different way led her into a large trailer with Dingodile behind her, his massive hand in the back pocket of her jeans, grabbing tightly at her plump ass cheeks through the fabric.

Of course, she knew what she was getting into when she stopped herself from offing Dingodile and following him back to his home. She knew that creatures like him only had three things on their mind. Food, getting rid of the bandicoots, and their base desires. Fortunately for Tawna and the sense of lust that was driving her to make this choice, that base desire of Dingodile had was usually to get something or someone pregnant.

Her breath caught in her neck when she stepped into her makeshift base, hearing the door close behind her and the beast that she brought with her. It wasn’t long before she felt him pull his hand out of her pocket and grab onto the hem of her jeans, a sharp but playful gasp leaving her when he didn’t hesitate to pull them down to her ankles and expose her fat and shapely rear end to him. “Someone’s certainly a bit eager, isn’t he?~”   
  
Tawna playfully dragged her tongue along her lips when she felt his hands slowly and steadily moving along her thighs, up to her plump rear end. She didn’t see any reason to stop him right now, excited to feel his strong grip sink into her ass cheeks. It had been a long time since she was touched like this, and even longer since she had enjoyed being touched like this. However, tonight was going to be a night that she could relish in and completely give herself to. The bandicoot duo and their antics didn’t matter to her. The world around her didn’t matter. The only thing that did was Dingodile and the hard cock she could see already straining against the little bit of clothing he had on, ready to rip through it.

With a smile on her face, Tawna reached both of her hands behind her and grabbed onto the beast’s clothing, pulling it down just enough to reveal his cock to her. She didn’t hesitate to wrap a hand around it and start jerking his cock while he played with her supple ass cheeks. It was clear that he was just feeling her up and wasn’t committing to anything just yet, but that wasn’t enough for her. Tawna quickly picked up the pace that she stroked his cock, rising to her toes and hoisting her rear end into the air and just out of his grip. “Don’t get too attached, Big Boy. If you want to keep feeling on this ass, you’re going to need to prove that you want it.~”   
  
Before she knew it, she found herself pushed against the edge of his trailer, her breasts against the glass and Dingodile’s strong hands greedily moving along her body. He didn’t stick to her ass anymore, his cock sliding between her ass cheeks while his hands explored her body. At first, they stayed on her hips and her stomach, teasing her and exploring just where it was okay to touch her. But when Tawna didn’t argue against him, he quickly brought both of his hands to her breasts. Where he quickly lifted her top over her large mounds and pushed her forward enough for them to squish against the windshield of his trailer.

A blissful gasp spilled from Tawna’s lips when she felt Dingodile start rocking his hips back and forth, grinding against her but not fucking her just yet. Telling him to prove that he wanted her was clearly the right choice for her to make. It sparked something inside of this beast that allowed her to feel the pleasure from his movements. The way his thick and slimy cock rubbed between her ass cheeks, teasing her asshole, while his hands remained firmly on her breasts. It was enough for Tawna to finally feel a spark of something that she thought she had been missing.

Pleasure and lust started to course through her as he picked up the pace of his grinding, rubbing against her with even more vigor than he was a moment ago. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from the Bandicoot’s lips as she worked her hips with his own, purposefully trying to tease him and turn him on even more. She pressed her hands against the glass that he had her tits squashed against, gasping and fogging the glass just enough to hide her face as he started to grind even harder against her. “There you go, Big Boy. You’re starting to prove yourself. But there’s one thing you need to do if you truly want to prove your worth.~”   
  
Tawna dragged her tongue along her lips as she turned her head back to look at the curious Dingodile, able to see the look of lust in his eyes and confusion on his face. “Fuck me. Treat me like I’m some cheap whore. Don’t go easy on me. Give me everything you’ve got.”

For a moment, there was silence between the two. Almost a stillness as it processed in Dingodile’s mind that he didn’t need to hold back in the slightestTawna. And for that moment, Tawna could feel her heart slowing down and her lust starting to fade away. But once that moment was over? Dingodile didn’t need to hear her say anything else. She watched as his tongue rolled out of his mouth and he pulled his hips back. One of the hands that were on her breasts moved to the back of her head, pinning it against the glass. Just in time for him to push his hips forward and force each and every inch of his cock deep into her cunt.

A loud, excited, and desperate plea of lust left Tawna’s lips when she felt him finally give her what she desperately wanted. Her breath hitched in her neck when she felt him starting to thrust into her, not giving her body even a moment to adjust to his size before he started to desperately fuck her. She instinctually bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to remain quiet, not wanting to be loud enough for anything outside of the trailer to hear her.

However, it seemed that Dingodile had other plans for her. He brought the other hand from Tawna’s breasts to her mouth, hooking it into the corners of her lips as he continued to fuck her. And her tongue almost immediately darted to the digits that filled her mouth. She eagerly started to lick and suck on the fingers that were hooked against her lips, the pleasure and lust from finally getting fucked causing her to give into this beast incredibly easily.

In the back of her mind, Tawna wondered if she should really be doing this. If she should let a simple enemy have control of her body like this. But as he increased the intensity of his thrusts, fucking her as hard and as fast as he could against the glass, she knew that she had made the right choice. Especially when his grip on the back of her head grew even tighter and he started to pull at her hair. The pain from him tugging at her locks caused a blissful and shameless moan to leave Tawna’s lips.

Right in this moment, she knew that she must look like an absolute whore. Dingodile’s thick fingers hooked into her mouth, her tongue eagerly licking and suckling on them, his cock buried deep in her pussy, and her bare tits pressed against the glass of his trailer while she got fucked from behind. As the thought crossed her mind, it was a miracle that she didn’t cum right then and there, the excitement of how she must look to anyone that could see her easily swarming her mind.

However, as her inner walls tightened immensely around Dingodile’s cock, he slowed the pace of his thrusts, preventing Tawna from reaching the peak of her pleasure for now. Her breath hitched in her throat when he suddenly pulled his fingers out of her mouth and brought them back to her breasts, groping and kneading the large and soft mound at his leisure. Her lips curled into a smile as he picked up the pace of his thrusts once again, bringing the hand that was pulling on her hair to her hips.

But before Tawna could properly sink into the pleasure of him fucking her like this, grabbing her like a slut and showing her off like she belonged to him, Dingodile reached his peak and came inside of her. The feeling of his slimy cock throbbing and pulsing against her inner walls as he pumped rope after rope of his cum into her was enough to bring the Bandicoot to her orgasm as well. Her inner walls clamped down like a vice around the beastly cock that was inside of her, attempting to milk it for every drop of his cum that she could possibly get.

Fortunately, just as her pleasure seemed to reach its peak and she was ready to stop and give Dingodile a break for a few minutes, he pulled her away from the glass and toward the couch that she had in his trailer. He smirked and chuckled at her as he plopped himself down onto the furniture, leaving her standing and looking at him. As cum leaked out of her pussy, Tawna wondered just what he had in mind and what he could want from her. Right before she noticed him stroking his cock and patting his lap, inviting her to sit on his cock.

Though, Tawna had something else in mind that she knew Dingodile would enjoy. She playfully dragged her tongue along her lips once again as she looked at him, making her way over to the couch but not sitting down in his lap just yet. Instead, she started to sway her hips from side to side, putting on a little bit of a show for him to excite him a little bit more. She slowly sank herself down into his lap but refused to actually sit on his cock just yet. Tawna leaned herself back against his torso and brought her arms behind her head, wrapping them around his neck as she ground against his lap.

Tawna started to grind against Dingodile’s cock as she planted a few kisses against his neck, happily giving him a bit of affection as she teased him with a quick and rough lapdance. With his raring to go like this, she didn’t want to keep him waiting, but when his hands left his cock and his lap, instead starting to move along her stomach and to her breasts, it was clear she was making the right choice.

A breathless moan left Tawna when she felt Dingodile’s hands latch onto her breasts once again, playing with her soft mounds as she moved in his lap. Even when she pushed herself a little bit further back against him, gasping when his cock rubbed against her pussy before popping out between her thighs, she didn’t stop moving. Nor did she stop him from enjoying her breasts and body. Tawna started to lift her hips and drop them back down, purposefully grinding against his length as she placed a kiss against his lips. “Hope you’re enjoying yourself. We’re going to be in here for a while. And neither of us are going anywhere until we can’t keep going anymore.~”


End file.
